


Class 12B

by thestolenuwu



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, hyuka is a nerd, txt are all nerds, txt are freshmen, yeonjun is a nerd, yeontan is yeontan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestolenuwu/pseuds/thestolenuwu
Summary: September 1, 2019.Dear Diary,Today was the first day of freshman year at Bighit High School.----------------------------------------------------Five boys.Four years.One dream.TOMORROW X TOGETHER wind up in the same class at Bighit High School (the same one where the legendary seniors BTS go to as well). What chaos will ensue?[this is literally a bunch of little scenario ficlets]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 13





	1. TXT's GC 1: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TXT talks a bit before the tour of the school!

✨ 12B ✨

* * *

07:00 AM

September 1, 2019

* * *

_NingNing has logged on_

_Mochi Rabbit has logged on_

_Bamgyu has logged on_

_Jjuni has logged on_

_Adorable has logged on_

NingNing: Hey! I'm Huening Kai...thought you guys might want to know that. Who are the rest of you guys?

Bamgyu: Beomgyu.

Adorable: Taehyun!

Jjuni: Yeonjun here!

Mochi Rabbit: Soobin :)

Jjuni: Mochi Rabbit?

Mochi Rabbit: Don't ask.

Jjuni: Got it.

NingNing: There's an hour before the tour, wanna grab a bite to eat?

Jjuni: !!

Bamgyu: Heck yeah!

Adorable: Yes please!!

Mochi Rabbit: Yes!

* * *

7:15 AM

September 1, 2019

* * *

NingNing: Where are you guys

Jjuni: Right next to you-

Bamgyu: Soobin got lost!

Mochi Rabbit: There are many ice cream places in town!

Adorable: Jesus...

NingNing: Well Yeonjun and I are eating first...HURRY UP

Mochi Rabbit: KADKJAKSDJASDJA WE'RE COMING

Jjuni: Y'all on some crack cocaine thing smh 🙄

NingNing: I'm gonna order mint choco :)

Bamgyu: No you won't.

NingNing: :((

NingNing: No I won't.

Bamgyu: :))


	2. 2. TXT meets BTS: Tour (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour time!

Namjoon walked up to the group of freshmen, holding Jin's hand. They both were scared out of their wits.

"Holy crap these dudes are small..." said a voice next to him.

He jumped. Next to him was a small person in a hoodie and cap. That could only be...

"Yoongi! Don't scare me like that!" He quietly hissed.

"You? Joon, he's scaring all the freshies." Hoseok said. He had evidently been running to catch up with them, but now he was holding Yoongi's hand like nothing was wrong. He felt someone's rub his hand, and he looked to see Jin smiling.

"Relax" was all he said. 

How could he relax? He had to hold his prestige as THE leader of BTS. Relax, huh. He was tense, but damn, when Jin smiled. That was relaxing, all right.

As the group of four turned a corner, they saw more freshmen. Five of them caught Namjoon's eye. They were close to his height, which said a lot. One was dark-haired, One blonde, One blue-haired, One put their brown hair in a messy mullet, and the last one had brown hair more neatly swept. He could hear them mumbling.

"NingNing, you're really putting your hair like that? In front of _the_ BTS?"  
"Soobin, you can't be ANY louder than you are right now. Look!"

The one who was 'NingNing' gestured towards Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok.

"They're dating?" The blue-haired one asked.

"No sHIT, Yeonjun!" The blonde one said.

"Well SORRY Beomgyu, I guess I'm not always on the internet _unlike someone_!"

"Guys, calm down!" The person who (presumably) was Soobin hissed.

The five quickly stopped their chatter. Namjoon had to smile.

"Good leadership." He said quietly. Soobin blushed and nodded.

Namjoon heard loud screams coming from down the hall, and the four rushed to where it was coming from.

"TAEHYUNG PUT ME DOWN FOR THE **LOVE OF GO-** oh hi Namjoon hyung." Jungkook smiled and waved. He was in Taehyung's arms, being carried bridal-style. Jimin was next to them, talking photos.

"You guys wanna...stop?" Yoongi asked, gesturing to the gaping freshmen.

Taehyung instantly dropped Jungkook, and the youngest crashed to the floor. "Dork." He muttered as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Guys, we need to give a _tour_ now." Namjoon gestured to the freshmen, who looked very confused at what just happened.

The other six nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone exudes crackhead energy.


	3. 3: Diary Entry

The following was found on the floor at the gates of Bighit High School.

> September 1, 2019.
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today was the first day of freshman year at Bighit High School.
> 
> We had orientation, which was fun. Headmaster Bang Si-hyuk said a couple of words about the school and whatnot.
> 
> I was sort of tuning out, though. Can't believe that the legendary BTS goes to this school. They're here. I even got to meet them! They gave the freshmen a tour around the school.
> 
> Before today, I was wondering if going through the audition hassle was even worth it. It is. It's such a selective school, but everyone knows each other-it's crazy.
> 
> I met the people in my class (12B).
> 
> Their names are Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehuyn, and Huening Kai. They told me to just call them Beomgyu, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai (respectively).
> 
> These four years are going to be...interesting, for sure.
> 
> -Soobin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this I love you all and I'm so sorry if it sucked ♡♡


End file.
